rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Track To Tarmac/@comment-27123099-20171111204332
Finished up Stage 7 after taking a break overnight. Overall, it wasn't terrible. Not the easiest SE for sure, but also not the most difficult I've attempted. Granted, some of that is due to the fact that during 7.4, I had upgraded to the recommended PR (3333333). For the most part, I was able to beat all races using Tilt A, Steering Low, BA Low, TC Off. There were a few instances where I resorted to BA Off, but largely, it was my standard set of assists. 7.2 - I started this race at 3131333 and struggled a fair amount. I just couldn't seem to get within about 8sec of 6:00. After a few attempts, I upgraded to 3132333 and was still coming up shy. After a few more attempts, I used ads to speed up the 3rd-level Suspension R$ upgrade and after a handful of additional attempts, I was able to come in under 6:00 (at 5:59.077). In order to do this, I turned off Brake Assist along the long straight before the final chicane and blasted through the chicane on every lap. Otherwise, BA Low, Tilt A, TC Off was sufficient for the remainder of the lap. I checked my time after each lap to ensure I was on track (>4:40 1st lap, >3:30 2nd lap, >2:20 3rd lap, etc.) and just kept charging away. For me, this was the most troublesome race for Stage 7. It's really difficult to string together so many nearly flawless laps (even while cutting the last chicane). 7.4 - I gave this one several attempts at 3133333 before eventually resorting to upgrading to 3333333. After I was at 3333333, this race became quite a bit easier for me actually (the jump from 3233333 to 3333333 was quite noticeable actually). After I was at all 3's, I was able to surpass 171mph and managed to make it through the chicane without touching the wall on maybe my 3rd or 4th attempt. I turned BA off along the straight and as soon as I hit 171 I paused, turned BA back to Low, and laid on the brakes while aiming to cut somewhat diagonally through the chicanes (you can cut them both slightly). The first few attempts, I skidded off-track, but on my 3rd or 4th attempt, I made it through unscathed and then cruised to victory (slowing to allow Michael to catch up). 7.5 - After making it through 7.4, 7.5 was surprisingly easy. Granted, I read up on the tips and tricks and using those, I managed to pass within about 5 attempts (didn't keep track of them exactly). I attempted the first time with no tricks just to see what I was up against. While I held my own, Zoe was just too quick for me to catch up to and I coudln't get to 2nd place. So, from then on, I made my way quickly up to Zoe and tried to knock her around a bit and slow everyone else. A few times, I mucked it up and let everyone else pass and took up too much time not allowing me to catch back up. Eventually, I decided to jump in front of Zoe, stop in front of her and let everyone gather behind us. This turned out to be the ticket. Using this method, it slowed everyone else enough to allow me to catch them without too much trouble. I worked my way back to 2nd place and was ecstatic when Zoe was eliminated and I held 2nd place. While this race didn't take me too long overall, it was still really nice to be done with this event. So, in the end, I spent more than I had hoped (but right at what my budget was starting out). I was anticipating an easier Stage 7 based on recent SE's, but it seemed that FM was hungry for more GC this time around. Considering that there are no more SE's until the next release, we'll have to see how FM decides to tweak the next set to manage the difficulty level and make it fair for most players. This one pushed the limit I think. I had to upgrade to the full Recommended PR to make it through and usually I'm able to get by with 2-4 upgrades below recommended. That said, this is still a deal compared to buying the car and upgrades outright, and it's comparable with a similar LTS. But I still think many players will have issues with this SE. Will be interesting to see how FM responds.